Cairne Bloodhoof
Cairne Bloodhoof był Wielkim Wodzem zjednoczonych plemion taureńskich, wodzem plemienia Krwawego Kopyta oraz przywódcą Thunder Bluff. Sprzymierzył się z Hordą po jej przybyciu na wybrzeże Kalimdoru. Cairne był wymieniany wśród najmądrzejszych i najbardziej poważanych przywódców Hordy do czasu swojej śmierci w pojedynku z Garroshem Hellscreamem, nowym Wodzem Wojennym Hordy. Nowym wodzem taurenów po śmierci Cairne'a został jego syn, Baine Bloodhoof. Biografia thumb|left|Cairne Bloodhoof w Warcraft III 'Młodość' Urodził się w 65 roku pierwszej ery. Nieustraszony i mądry przywódca taurenów Krwawego Kopyta, Cairne żył na wybrzeżu Wielkiego Morza na Sawannie. Cairne był wielkim wojownikiem i mądrym przywódcą swego starożytnego ludu. Mimo że zwolnił nieco tempo ze względu na sędziwy wiek, Cairne u schyłku życia wciąż posiadał wielką siłę i odwagę. Ten gigant o wielkim sercu wiedział, że jego lud stoi na krawędzi eksterminacji z ręki nomadycznych centaurów. Jednakże nigdy nie porzucił nadziei, że pewnego dnia poprowadzi swoich taurenów do nowej krainy, gdzie będzie mógł żyć w pokoju. Z powodu wściekłych ataków band centaurów na jego lud i doprowadzenia przez nich do niemal całkowitego wygnięcia zwierzyny łownej, Cairne planował przenieść swój lud na żyzne ziemie Mulgore. Jednak gdy ataki się nasilały, Cairne wiedział, że na otwartym polu on i jego lud będą łatwym celem, więc szybko zaczął tracić nadzieję. 'Trzecia Wojna' Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy Cairne spotkał Thralla, młodego wodza wojennego nowej orczej Hordy i oglądał, jak ten walczy z grupą centaurów, która zaatakowała taurena. Cairne był zaintrygowany umiejętnościami i dumą orków. Gdy Thrall opowiedział mu, że poszukuje swego przeznaczenia, Cairne skierował go na północ, gdzie znajdowała się Wyrocznia. Thrall przekazał wieści o armii centaurów ciągnącej na północ, więc Cairne szybko wyruszył bronić swojej wioski. Thrall zebrał swoich braci i ruszył pomóc Cairne'owi w obronie osady. Po odparciu niezliczonych fal centaurów, Cairne powiedział Thrallowi o swoim planie, a ten przysiągł bronić karawanę taurenów podczas przeprawy przez sawannę do Mulgore, w zamian za wyjawienie miejsca przebywania Wyroczni. Cairne'owi i Thrallowi udało się wyminąć i pokonać maruderów ceuntaurów i ostatecznie udało im się dotrzeć do Mulgore. Cairne powiedział Thrallowi, że Wyrocznia znajduje się pod Szczytem Kamiennego Szponu i życzył mu powodzenia. Po przybyciu do Kamiennych Szponów Thrall zaskoczony spotkał znowu Cairne'a, który przysiągł spłacić dług, jaki miał wobec Thralla i Hordy. Cairne ściągnął wywerny do pomocy, w zamian pomógł mu rozprawić się z harpiami. Następnie pomógł odbić sztyd z rąk ludzi, dzięki czemu mogli swobodnie wejść do jaskini. Jednakże Jaina Proudmoore weszła pierwsza. Cairne i Thrall rozdzielili się wchodząc do jaskiń Kamiennych Szponów i Cairne odkrył zaklęty kamień duchów, który aktywował eteryczny most wiodący do Wyroczni. Gdy dotarli do Wyroczni, Jaina już tam była. Cała trójka rozmawiała z Wyrocznią, która powiedziala, że muszą się sprzymierzyć, jeśli chcą pokonać Płonący Legion. Mimo uprzedzeń cała trójka przystała na ten plan. Wiedza i siła Cairne'a oraz potęga jego taureńskich wojowników pomogła Thrallowi odzyskać Groma Hellscreama. By usunąć demoniczny wpływ na Hellscreama potrzebny był wspólny wysiłek magii wszystkich trzech ras. Zjednoczeni pod wspólnym sztandarem taureni przysięgli lojalność wobec Hordy i razem z ludźmi udało im się po raz kolejny pokonać Płonący Legion. thumb|Cairne Bloodhoof 'Założenie Durotaru' Cairne pomógł orkom założyć nowe państwo w Durotarze, zanim się pożegnał z Thrallem, odchodząc, by zaprowadzić swój własny lud do nowej ojczyzny w Mulgore. Tam szybko stworzył silną obronę przeciwko centaurom i harpiom, które ich nękały. Kilka miesięcy później syn Cairne'a, Baine Bloodhoof został schwytany przez centaury. Cairne obawiał się najgorszego i popadł w depresję. Jego poplecznicy próbowali rządzić swoim ludem, jednak nic nie mogło zastąpić mądrości Cairne'a. Jego zastępca, Tagar próbował pomóc Cairne'owi, jednak ten nie chciał go słuchać. Tagar obawiał się, że bez przywództwa Cairne'a taureni nie przetrwają długo. Gdy Rexxar i Rokhan przybyli prosić Cairne'a o wsparcie taurenów podczas nadchodzącej bitwy z admirałem Proudmoorem i jego oddziałami z Kul Tiras, Cairne nakazał im odejść i powiedzieć Thrallowi, że umarł. Tagar opowiedział bohaterom o schwytaniu Baine'a, więc szybko wyruszyli zbadać to zniknięcie. Dzięki pomocy Bovana Windtotema odbili Baine'a i zwrócili go szczęśliwemu ojcu. Uradowany Cairne powiedział Rexxarowi, że nie tylko przysięgnie pomoc swego ludu ludowi Thralla, lecz sam wyruszy do walki. Dołączył do oddziału Rexxara i ruszył na Pyłowe Bagnisko, by rozprawić się z oddziałami Proudmoore'a. Zwycięsko wziął udział w walce z ludźmi i położył kres rządom nienawiści Proudmoore'a. Następnie wrócił do swego ludu i syna do Mulgore. Cairne odkrył, że nomadyczne tradycje społeczeństwa taurenów stanowiły zagrożenie dla przeżycia jego ludu. Populacja taurenów nie była liczna, a wędrowny styl życia wystawiał ich na ataki taurenów, kolcozwierzy i innych ras. Z pomocą Hordy Cairne zabezpieczył łąki Mulgore jako stały dom taurenów i wzniósł pierwsze miasto wysoko na szczytach Thunder Bluff. 'World of Warcraft' thumb|Cairne w WoW Cairne Bloodhoof był bossem poziomu ??, przywódcą frakcyjnym, przebywającym na Wysokim Płaskowyżu w taureńskim mieście Thunder Bluff. Rozpoczynał on zadanie 16 Rites of the Earthmother. Kończył on zadanie 60 The Feast of Winter Veil (Feast of Winter Veil). Cairne nagradzał członków Hordy, którzy zdobędą tytuł Pan Wiedzy przez wysłanie im tabardu . Taktyka Cairne nie jest tak trudny do pokonania, jak inni bossowie Hordy, ma kilka odrzucających ataków, których używa na tankach, jak również na losowych celach. Główny tank powinien natychmiast stanąć za Cairnem, a reszta powinna wyjść na zewnątrz, jednak nie dalej jak za pierwszą linię namiotów, gdyż jeśli Cairne na nich zaszarżuje, to wróci do swego namiotu i się zresetuje. Bez strachu przed resetem Cairne jest łatwym celem, który może zostać pokonany bez większych trudności. Umiejętności * Cleave: Zadaje 110% normalnych obrażeń wręcz wrgowi i jego najbliższym sojusznikom, dotykając do 3 celów. * Mortal Strike: Zadaje 200% obrażeń i pozostawia cel zranionym, zmniejszając efektywność jego leczenia o 50% przez 5 sekund. * Thunderclap: Zadaje 1407 do 1593 obrażeń od Natury najbliższym wrogom, zwiększając czas między ich atakami o 100% i spowalniając ich ruchy o 60% przez 8 sekund. * Uppercut: Zadaje normalne obrażenia plus 50, odrzucając wroga w tył. * Warstomp: Zadaje Fizyczne obrażenia najbliższym wrogom, odrzucając ich i ogłuszając na 6 sekund. 'World of Warcraft: The Comic' Pewnego dnia Stawy Wizji zostały w tajemniczy sposób nawiedzone przez potężnego żywiołaka ziemi. Cairne był sceptyczny co do natychmiastowego go wygnania, gdyż chciał najpierw zrozumieć, co popchnęło ducha do tego czynu. Dzięki temu odkrył, że równowaga naturalna w Azeroth uległa zachwianiu. Pewnej nocy, gdy Cairne'a nie było w mieście, bohater spośród gladiatorów imieniem Lo'Gosh pokonał żywiołaka i oczyścił Stawy Wizji. Magatha Grimtotem wychwalała zwycięstwo Lo'Gosha, jednocześnie dyskredytując Cairne'a za brak umiejętności wygnania żywiołaka ze Stawów. Hamuul Runetotem, Rehgar i jego gladiatorzy podejrzewali jednak, że pojawienie się żywiołaka miało związek z Magathą. 'Stormrage' Gdy Koszmar zaatakował Azeroth, Cairne był pośród pierwszych taurenów, którzy zapadli w sen. 'Niepokój Żywiołów' Podczas inwazji Niespokojnych Żywiołów Cairne bronił głównego płaskowyżu Thunder Bluff przed atakującymi go żywiołakami. Pomagał również bohaterom Hordy w pokonaniu Księcia Sarsaruna i Kai'ju Gahz'rilli. 'The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm' :Główny artykuł: The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm Cairne wyruszył do Garrosha do Twierdzy Wojennej Pieśni, gdzie spotkał również Saurfanga. W oczach starego orka zobaczył, że prześladuje go jakiś duch. Saurfang został w Northrend jako dowódca, podczas gdy Cairne wyruszył wraz synem Groma do Cumowiska Garrosha, gdzie mieli wsiąść na pokład statku, którym Cairne przybył. Jednak podczas podróży zostali oni zaatakowani przez kvaldirów i zmuszeni do ucieczki. Co ciekawe, Garrosh w pewnym momencie wyciągnął granaty, któych użył przeciwko wrogom. Następnie tauren i ork wsiedli na pokład i wyruszyli do Orgrimmaru. Zrządzeniem losu na horyzoncie pojawił się okręt Przymierza, a Cairne na własne oczy zobaczył brutalność, ale i zdolność do okazywania łaski przez Garrosha, który puścił ludzi wolno. Cairne'owi zaimponowały umiejętności dowódcze Garrosha, które zaprezentował w Northrend. Gdy dotarli do Orgrimmaru, Cairne, Hamuul oraz inni przedstawiciele taurenów wzięli udział w ceremonii ku czci Garrosha. Następnie zdecydowano, że Hamuul uda się na spotkanie z Kręgiem Cenariońskim, by zabezpieczyć tam interesy Hordy. Po zakończeniu obchodów Cairne zobaczył Garrosha rozmawiającego z Magathą, lecz nie podejrzewając niczego wyruszył do domu wraz ze swymi taurenami. Później sprzeciwił się wyborowi Garrosha na następcę Thralla, żaląc się ustępującemu Wodzowi Wojennemu: od czasu gdy Thrall wyruszył do Outland, ich drogi rzadko się przecinały, jednak żaden z nich nie chciał ustąpić w swoim osądzie wobec Hellscreama. Cairne spotkał się później z Hamuulem Runetotemem i rozmawiał z nim na temat sposobu odbudowy Orgrimmaru przez Garrosha. Wódz nie pochwalał dawnych ścieżek Hordy i postrzegał nowy Orgrimmar jako ich bastion. Otrzymawszy wiadomość od Hamuula Runetotema, że nowy Wódz Wojenny zezwolił na zamordowanie niewinnych druidów (które z kolei zostało zainspirowane przez orków lojalnych wobec Młota Półmroku, Cairne ogłosił Mak'gora, wyzywając Garrosha na pojedynek o przywództwo nad Hordą. Hellscream przyjął wyzwanie, jednak zaznaczył, że walka nie będzie się odbywała w sposób narzucony przez Thralla, lecz według starych praw - na smierć i życie. Cairne przystał na ten warunek i obaj spotkali się na piasku orgrimmarskiej areny. Każdy z walczących mógł przystąpić do walki z jedną bronią i bez zbroi. Cairne wybrał swoją Runiczną Włócznię Krwawego Kopyta, uświęconą broń wodzów jego plemienia, podczas gdy Garrosh wystąpił z Wyciem Rzezi, toporem należacym do jego ojca, Groma. Obie bronie zostały pobłogosławione przez szamanów; Wycie Rzezi zostało pobłogosławione przez Magathę Grimtotem, która wydawała się akceptować nowego Wodza Wojennego. Podczas pierwszego starcia Runiczna Włócznia została strzaskana przez opór Garrosha, a Cairne otrzymał cios w klatkę piersiową. Krótko potem osłabł, nie mogąc nawet unieść resztek swojej broni, by się obronić. W tym momencie zrozumiał, że Magatha zatruła broń Garrosha. Ostatnią myślą wodza był smutek, że on, który przeżył honorowe życie, umiera zdradzony. Chwilę potem wyjący topór Hellscreama uderzył w jego kark. Przywódca taurenów był martwy, zanim jego ciało opadło na powierzchnię areny. W chwili, gdy Cairne umarł, Magatha nakazała plemieniu Ponurego Totemu przejęcie kontroli nad Thunder Bluff i okolicznymi miastami, mordując każdego, kto stanął im na drodze. Baine, syn i dziedzic Cairne'a, zdołał uciec i dzięki pomocy Jevana Grimtotema i Gazlowe'a, wodza goblinów z Ratchet, odbił miasto i wygnał Magathę i tych członków jej plemienia, którzy nie poddali się władzy Jevana. Baine oficjalnie został wybrany na przywódcę Thunder Bluff i wodza taurenów. Szczątki Cairne'a zostały złożone na stosie pogrzebowym wraz ze szczątkami jego włóczni. Thrall powrócił z Outland, by opłakiwać przyjaciela, żałując, że opuścił swego przyjaciela, gdy ten był w potrzebie. Rozpaczał na utraconą dobrocią, mądrością i humorem Cairne'a. Thrall przemówił do wiatru, mając nadzieję, że duch Cairne'a go usłyszy, mówiąc, że taureni zawsze byli sercem Hordy - ich prawdziwym centrum duchowym, pełnym przebaczenia, współczucia i mądrości. Thrall położył dłoń na rozchmurzonym już czole Cairne i pożegnał swego przyjaciela, zabierając ze sobą na pamiątkę drzazgę z Runicznej Włóczni. Na niej znajdowała się pojedyncza runa, której znaczenie nie umknęło Thrallowi - "leczenie". 'Śmierć i dziedzictwo' Podczas Tygodnia Dzieci Cairne jest wspominany przez jego syna i starszych z Thunder Bluff. Następnie omże on dołączyć do swych krewnych w Świecie Duchów. Cytaty Warcraft 3 * Jestem Cairne, wódz taurenów Krwawego Kopyta. Wy zielonoskórzy walczycie z dzikością i dumą. Jestem zaintrygowany. * Nasz dług wobec was, orków, może być spłacony tylko krwią. Przbyliśmy pomóc ci w dotarciu do Wyroczni. Jednakże ci zakuci w metal różowoskórzy wydają się być zagrożeniem. * Ha! Nie ma potrzeby mnie niańczyć, chłopcze. Może jestem stary, ale nie bezradny. * (do Rexxara) Tak, mówisz, że twój wódz wojenny jest w potrzebie - że Horda potrzebuje taurenów raz jeszcze. Cóż, Thrall zrobił dla nas wiele swego czasu, a my go nie zawiedziemy. Moi wojownicy spotkają się z wodzem wojennym na polu bitwy, lecz ja wrócę z TOBĄ! World of Warcraft Powitania * My taureni zawsze czuliśmy wielki respekt wobec dróg Matki Ziemi. * Jestem Cairne, wódz taurenów Krwawego Kopyta. * Nie lękaj się, młodzieńcze, Matka Ziemia jest blisko. * Ish-ne-alo por-ah, niech Matka Ziemia uśmiechnie się nad tobą. Aggro * Za honor! Zmiany w patchach * * * * * * de:Cairne Bluthuf en:Cairne Bloodhoof es:Cairne Bloodhoof fi:Cairne Bloodhoof fr:Cairne Sabot-de-sang nl:Cairne Bloodhoof Kategoria:Urwisko Grzmotu NPC Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Thunder Bluff quest giver Kategoria:The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm Kategoria:Postacie z własnym portretem Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Warcraft III Kategoria:Horda Kategoria:Usuniętę w łatce 4.0.3a Kategoria:Taureni Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie